La Discussion
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Sur le chemin du retour du Pays des Vagues, les membres de l'Equipe Sept veulent parler de Zabuza et de Haku avec leur sensei. Kakashi ne préfèrerait pas, mais il se retrouve au bout du compte acculé et est d'accord pour leur donner La Discussion. Implique du Yaoi. One Shot. Traduction.


**Auteur :** Makkoska

**Traductrice:** Etoile-de-Saphir

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** L'auteur et moi-même ne possédons rien.

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'ai écrit ça il y a un bout de temps, mais ne m'en suis réoccupée que récemment pour le traduire et le poster. Ce n'est pas bien méchant, même le rating T pourrait être trop élevé, mais je n'ai jamais rien écrit qui ne soit classé comme Mature sur ce fandom (même en général) alors je ne suis pas très sûre au sujet des autres codes._

_Pas de vrai pairings, juste une discussion à propos de Zabuza et Haku, et peut-être une très légère part de Naruto/Sasuke. Si légère que vous la manquerez en clignant des yeux._

* * *

« Kakashi sensei ! Hé, Kakashi sensei, vous m'écoutez ?

- Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, Naruto ? »

Le seul œil visible de l'homme au masque quitta avec réticence son deuxième volume du Paradis du Batifolage et se baissa vers son plus fatiguant élève.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous faites pour lire en marchant.

- Je ne peux pas si tu ne cesses de m'interrompre. » Kakashi essaya de se replonger dans son livre où il en était au meilleur passage. Il en était bien à sa dixième lecture, mais il était aussi accrocheur que la toute première fois.

« Senseeeei... Kakashi senseeeei ! Je voudrais vous poser une question.

- Quoi ? » Il ne releva même pas la tête, mais Naruto n'était pas du genre à comprendre les indices subtils et à le laisser tranquille.

« Je voudrais vous parler de Zabuza et Haku. Ils étaient _bizarres_ ensemble, non ? »

Malgré lui, le regard de Kakashi se porta sur le gamin blond avant de retourner sur la ligne de la page qu'il venait de quitter.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Et bien... » Naruto se gratta la nuque, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux indisciplinés. « Au final, il s'est avéré que Zabuza tenait à Haku, pas vrai ? Et Haku... » Il renifla, mais quand Sasuke émit un ricanement ironique près de lui, il retint rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « ... Il s'est sacrifié pour le sauver, dattebayo.

- Oui, » interrompit rapidement Kakashi, espérant terminer ici et maintenant la conversation. Quelles qu'aient été les intentions de Haku, choisissant de suicider en se plaçant devant le coup fatal qu'il avait destiné à Zabuza, c'était tout de même la technique du ninja copieur qui avait mis un terme à sa vie. Cette nuit là, Kakashi avait nettoyé ses mains pendant de longues minutes, mais même le jour suivant, il pouvait toujours sentir le sang du garçon sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas envie de parler d'eux.

« Et en fin de compte, Zabuza a choisi la mort aussi... » Mais bien sûr, Naruto ne pouvait pas être dissuadé lorsqu'il avait quelque chose de fourré dans sa petite tête. « Mais si Haku était si important pour lui, pourquoi ne le lui a-t-il jamais montré ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il reconnu seulement lorsqu'il a été trop tard ?

- Parfois les gens, commença lentement l'homme aux cheveux argentés, cherchant les mots justes, ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire de leurs émotions. Ils ont peur d'aimer les autres...

- C'est débile ce que vous dites, sensei, répondit l'irrespectueux gamin en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il peur d'aimer ? Zabuza était comme un père pour Haku. Et Haku aurait était heureux de savoir que Zabuza le voyait aussi comme un fils ! »

Kakashi se contenta d'emmètre un grognement évasif à cela et fourra à nouveau son nez dans son livre, espérant qu'il servirait de barricade entre lui et le monde, et surtout une tête de mûle agaçante en combinaison orange. S'il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto serait forcé de laisser tomber la conversation... Mais malheureusement, ses deux autres chers apprentis choisirent ce moment pour s'y joindre à leur tour.

« Père et fils, tu parles ! répliqua Sasuke, aboyant un rire sans humour. Il est évident que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la façon dont un parent se comporte avec son enfant, espèce d'idiot. Je crois que Zabuza n'a juste pas pu digérer d'avoir perdu, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est jeté sur Gato et ses bandits. Il préférait mourir que de faire face à l'humiliation de la défaite.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Naruto éleva la voix. « Il a _pleuré_ à la fin ! Et il a demandé au sensei de le porter près de Haku pour le voir une dernière fois. Pas vrai, sensei ? Kakashi sensei, est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?

- Hmm...

- Tu vois, le sensei est d'accord avec moi !

- T'es vraiment un abruti fini ! Il a profité de sa dévotion, et ce jusqu'à la fin...

- Non, parce qu'à la fin il a réalisé...

- On s'en fiche de ce qu'il a réalisé ! A ce moment là, le gamin était mort. Un père...

- Les garçons, ne vous disputez pas, » interrompit Kakashi, souhaitant qu'ils soient déjà chez eux à Konoha où il pourrait fermer à clef la porte de son appartement, ce qui le débarrasserait des deux gamins pour au moins la journée.

« Mais... il y a diverses façons d'aimer, vous ne pensez pas ? » Sakura lança un regard timide à Sasuke. « Même s'il ne se considérait pas comme le père d'Haku, il pouvait toujours l'aimer... Différemment. » L'homme au masque lança un regard suspicieux à la jeune fille, mais ses grands yeux verts semblaient complètement innocents.

« Quelles autres façons, Sakura-chan ?

- Comme... Un maître avec son disciple... Ou un grand frère avec son petit frère ou sa petite soeur...

- Vous ne savez décidemment _rien_ vous deux ! » siffla le jeune Uchiwa. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le nez en l'air, afin que chacun puisse voir ce qu'il pensait exactement de ses deux coéquipiers.

« J'... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, Sasuke-kun ? »

- Laisse-le, Sakura-chan. Je crois que tu as raison...

- Personne ne t'a demandé _ton_ avis, Naruto !

- On devrait préparer le campement pour ce soir. »

Kakashi pointa du doigt une petite clairière pas très loin de la route. Il était content que l'attention des enfants s'éloigne de cet embarrassant sujet, même si cela signifiait plus de disputes entre eux. Mais malheureusement, ils n'allaient pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

* * *

« Quand j'ai vu Haku pour la première fois sans son masque... » Ils étaient tous assis près du feu de camp lorsque Naruto recommença à aborder le sujet comme si deux heures ne s'étaient pas écoulées, « j'ai cru que c'était une fille. _S'il_ avait été une fille, j'aurai dit qu'il était amoureux de Zabuza.

- Mais ce n'était pas une fille, le gronda Sakura, et Zabuza était _terriblement _vieux de toute manière.

- Il ne pouvait pas être plus vieux que moi, » interrompit Kakashi, mais il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Le regard de Sakura en disait long sur le fait qu'elle le pensait terriblement vieux lui aussi, bien qu'elle soit suffisamment gentille pour ne pas le dire à haute voix.

« Toujours est-il, dit-elle, Haku était un garçon, alors cette idée est tout simplement stupide. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Sasuke-kun ?

- Je maintiens qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Haku.

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto. Peut-être que Zabuza pensait aussi que Haku était une fille, donc...

- Naruto, espèce de crétin ! » Sakura récompensa cette idée d'une claque sur la tête. « Comment aurait-il pu penser ça ?! C'est évident qu'il connaissait Haku cent fois mieux que toi !

- Et bien, il aurait pu ne pas prendre Haku pour une fille et pourtant...

- Et pourtant quoi Sasuke ? lui demanda le blond, serrant sa tête avec une expression douloureuse.

- Rien, répondit l'autre garçon, agitant une main dédaigneuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à parler d'eux.

- Pourquoi tu ne finis pas juste ta phrase ?

- Naruto, laisse Sasuke tranquille !

- Kakashi sensei, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Kakashi souhaitait désespérément être ailleurs. _N'importe où_, où il n'aurait pas à faire face à trois jeunes genins le regardant avec de grands yeux plein d'innocence, attendant des réponses. Il paraissait évident que son équipe était très intéressée par la vie privée de leurs ennemis tombés au combat. Le gamin Uchiwa ne faisait pas exception, il le cachait juste mieux que Naruto.

C'était bien sûr compréhensible. Ils étaient leurs premiers opposants sérieux et leur comportement était inexplicable pour des enfants. Haku, qui ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux, se comportait plus comme un adulte. Ils ne comprendraient probablement pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour son maître. Sans parler de ceux de Zabuza, qui, étrangement, semblait ressentir la même chose pour le garçon.

Aussi mauvaise que leur relation paraissait aux yeux de Kakashi, sur plus d'un niveau, il ne pouvait nier être quelque peu touché par leur amour. Peut-être était-ce l'effet secondaire d'une lecture trop abusive du Paradis du Batifolage... Mais non... _Trop_ de Paradis du Batifolage ne pouvait pas exister.

Haku aurait été une fille, il leur aurait simplement dit que leur relation était plus que celle qui unissait simplement un maître et son disciple. Que Haku était amoureux de Zabuza, et que le Démon du Village Caché du Brouillard, contrairement à sa première impression, n'avait pas simplement utilisé le garçon, mais l'avait aimé en retour.

Mais Haku était un garçon et cela compliquait bien les choses. Il aurait beaucoup trop d'explications à fournir et ce n'était pas un domaine dans lequel il excellait. En grandissant, ils comprendraient d'eux-mêmes...

« Sensei ! On vous a posé une question !

- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'était Naruto ? Je n'ai pas écouté...

- J'y crois pas ! On vous a demandé votre opinion sur ces deux-là.

- Et bien... commença-t-il lentement, cherchant ses mots, il semblerait que Haku tenait Zabuza en... haute estime. Et Zabuza, hm, aussi, hum...

- On le sait ça, sensei, interrompit Sakura.

- Ils étaient quand même étranges. Plus qu'élève et professeur, » acquiesça Sasuke, comme si ce n'était pas lui, il y a juste une minute, qui niait que Zabuza ait pu ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Haku.

« Ils s'aimaient, soupira le ninja copieur, se résignant à son sort.

- Comme... père et fils ? » La voix de Naruto était mal assurée.

Kakashi soupira de nouveau et reposa son livre. Ce n'était sûrement pas dans son contrat, ou peut-être que ça avait été caché dans la partie écrite en petits caractères que personne ne lit jamais. N'était-ce pas la tâche de la famille des enfants de les éduquer à ce sujet ? Mais bien sûr, ni Sasuke ni Naruto n'avaient de famille...

Qu'auraient fait les autres capitaines d'équipe à sa place ? Il pouvait très bien imaginer Gai, parlant d'une voix forte du pouvoir de l'amour et du fait que ce n'était pas important la forme qu'il revêtait, parce que ce qui comptait était l'émotion elle-même. Puis il pleurerait ses larmes de crocodiles et tâchant de prendre Kakashi dans ses bras s'il était dans les parages...

Se fortifiant par l'idée que quoi qu'il dise, ce ne pourrait pas être une plus grande ou plus stupide banalité que le discours de Gai, l'homme au masque commença la discussion la plus difficile de sa vie.

« Non Naruto, je ne pense pas que c'était comme père et fils. Plutôt comme des amants.

- Mais sensei, » Sakura brisa le silence étonné. « Haku...

- Il n'y a pas que les garçons et les filles qui peuvent s'aimer l'un l'autre. Les garçons peuvent aimer des garçons, les hommes peuvent aimer des hommes et les garçons peuvent aimer des hommes... » Il rougissait, heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir sous son masque. Sakura ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en le regardant. Sasuke de son côté, fronçait les sourcils et lui lançait un regard acéré, tâchant de déterminer s'il se moquait d'eux ou non. Naruto se grattait la tête pensivement.

« Mais comment ? » finit-il par dire, relevant la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire, Naruto ?

- Et bien, si une fille et un garçon sortent ensemble, au bout d'un moment ils se marient et ont des enfants... Mais que font deux garçons ensemble ? » Kakashi était presque embarrassé d'une telle innocence, mais il surprit ensuite une étincelle dans ces yeux bleus. Comme si Naruto pouvait à peine résister à jeter un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Comme s'il n'était pas simplement naïf, mais faisait plutôt preuve d'une certaine curiosité enthousiaste...

« Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, mais ils peuvent toujours...

- Toujours quoi, sensei ?

- Ils peuvent toujours... prendre du bon temps ensemble.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Naruto, les intriguant visiblement tous les trois après un moment de silence.

- Vous savez plus ou moins comme les choses se déroulent ? Entre un garçon et une fille ? » commença Kakashi, étouffant un autre soupir.

Sakura hocha la tête avec incertitude tandis que son visage devenait rouge tomate. Naruto se grattait de nouveau la tête. Sasuke n'en avait apparemment pas non plus la moindre idée, mais il fit sa tête habituelle de _'Je me fiche complètement de ce genre de choses'_ pour le cacher. Vraiment génial...

« Si un garçon et une fille... s'aiment beaucoup... et une fois qu'ils sont suffisamment âgés, » se souvint-il d'ajouter, « alors vient le moment où, hm... ils se rapprochent. Je veux dire, physiquement. Avec leur corps... » A présent, Sasuke aussi écoutait, et Kakashi souhaita n'avoir jamais commencé cette explication. « Vous savez que les garçons et les filles sont différents – _en bas_... » Trois hochements de tête, trois visage rouges. « Alors s'ils s'aiment beaucoup et qu'ils sont assez vieux...

- Vous avez déjà dit ça, sensei, marmonna Naruto.

- Oui, donc ils enlèvent leurs vêtements et pressent... sont... ils deviennent vraiment proches et c'est _agréable_. Si deux garçons sont amoureux, les choses se passent à peu près de la même manière... » Il aurait du s'en tenir à la version de Gai du _pouvoir-de-l'amour-qui-conquiert-tout_, c'était à présent une certitude.

« Mais sensei, je crois que je comprends, plus ou moins, ce qu'un garçon et une fille peuvent faire ensemble, » Sakura lança un regard douloureusement admiratif à Sasuke, qui évitait délibérément de regarder dans sa direction. « Mais deux garçons... ils ont tous les deux... alors comment...?

- Ils se débrouillent. »

Kakashi coupa court à la discussion à partir de cet instant et refusa de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, même si les enfants commençaient à le questionner de nouveau.

* * *

« Sasuke... pstt, Sasuke !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?

- Tu dors ?

- Bien sûr que non, puisque je te réponds, idiot. »

Kakashi entrouvrit son seul œil visible. Il pouvait tout juste apercevoir les silhouettes des deux garçons dans la faible lumière des braises du feu. Naruto était couché sur le ventre, penché près de son camarade. Il semblait penser qu'il parlait silencieusement, mais le gamin blond était bruyant même lorsqu'il murmurait.

« T'en pense quoi Sasuke, le sensei nous a dit la vérité ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos des garçons qui s'aiment entre eux, dattebayo.

- Pourquoi ça serait faux ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi Haku agissait si bizarrement. »

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent et alors que Kakashi commençait à espérer qu'ils s'étaient endormis...

« Hé Sasuke ! Sakura est amoureuse de toi. Et toi, tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Voilà comment Naruto essayait d'être subtile... _Tu es trop jeune pour ça de toute façon_, pensa Kakashi avec irritation alors qu'il se levait pour mettre un peu de bois dans le feu presque éteint. Les deux garçons redevinrent immédiatement silencieux. Heureusement. C'était une conversation qui ne l'intéressait sûrement pas.

**FIN**


End file.
